


Десять из десяти

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: soulmate!AU, в котором вокруг запястья появляются звезды, когда проводишь ночь не со своим соулмейтом. Когда появляется десятая — связь между истиной парой рушится навсегда.





	Десять из десяти

Вселенная даровала каждому потрясающий шанс — отыскать в этом безумном мире свою родственную душу. Или наоборот наградила проклятием? Ведь каждая твоя неудачная попытка, каждый потраченный шанс будет клеймом отражаться на запястье. Когда отметок станет десять, когда оступишься в последний раз — связь разрушится навсегда.  
Всю сознательную жизнь Олега преследовал не только страх лишить себя настоящей любви, но и собственноручно обречь на это другого, после себя оставив лишь очередную звезду.  
К двадцати шести годам три метки на его руке служили постоянным напоминанием о всей ответственности выбора. Он с сожалением смотрел на приятелей, нахватавших себе целое созвездие. Все-таки соблазн был слишком велик. Казалось бы, просто переспать с кем-то, что здесь такого? Обычная потребность. По пьяни или подчинившись внезапно вспыхнувшей страсти это случилось — провидение не интересовало. Десять попыток и баста.  
Ни одну из своих звезд у Тернового язык не поворачивался назвать ошибкой. Он решался на важный шаг, только когда чувства переполняли, выходя из берегов и даря надежду на «то самое», с каждым разом становясь все осторожней и осторожней.  
Меньше друзей. Меньше контактов. Меньше рисков. Олег четко придерживался выработанной стратегии, где симпатия оставалась просто симпатией и приглашение провести вечер вместе служило поводом вспомнить о неотложных делах. Придерживался, пока на горизонте не появился человек, к которому снова потянуло с сумасшедшей силой. Даня.  
Олег честно не знал, где таких мальчиков воспитывают и откуда у них, с первого взгляда так непохожих, столько общего. Тернового зацепило еще на проекте, когда не хотелось общаться ни с кем кроме него, когда часы, проведенные вместе в репетиционной, пролетали незаметно. В туре, когда жизнь набрала сумасшедшие обороты, он ни на шаг не отходил от Дани, боясь в этой мешанине из городов, гостиниц, чужих людей упустить что-то важное между ними. Выдохнуть удалось только после Нового Года, и тогда-то все... действительно началось. Все невыраженные чувства, копившиеся столько времени, постепенно начали обретать форму.  
Первые вечера действительно наедине. Первые откровенные касания. Первые настоящие поцелуи. Олега воодушевляла траектория их движения. До определенного момента. Пока Даня не начал тормозить. Тернового даже умилял страх Дани перед чем-то более серьезным. Это он уже готов был в четвертый раз пройти проверку, а вот парню это предстояло впервые. Парню, который все время их знакомства стеснительно прятал свое запястье под широким браслетом. Олег столько раз хотел сказать ему, что в чистой полоске кожи нет ничего стыдного, ровно как и в том, что к восемнадцати годам у него еще никого не было. Пока не было.  
— Дань, я все хотел спросить, — они как и десятки раз до этого сидели у Бурцева на кухне. Тот наконец в порыве самостоятельности съехал от родителей, и Олегу не могло это не нравиться. Еще одно «их» место в скромной копилке. — То есть поговорить. Про нас.  
— З-звучит так себе, — Даня нервно засмеялся. И правда, ни один легкий разговор с такой фразы не начинается. Но перед Олегом не стояло цели надавить на Бурцева. Хотелось лишь дать знать, что не стоит так переживать. С первой попытки мало кто срывает куш, оставив свое запястье чистым, но это не значит, что нужно бояться. Даже до ужаса принципиальный Терновой о подобном и не мечтал. — О чем?  
— О звездах.  
— Олег, давай лучше не будем, — Даня тут же напрягся. Терновой даже представить не мог — почему для парня эта тема настолько болезненная.  
— Надо, — ему и самому было непросто. Слишком неловко, слишком... не по-поцански что ли прямо говорить о чувствах. — Мне ведь не кажется, что ты начал меня сторониться? Моих прикосновений. Я понимаю, что все должно идти постепенно... но, если есть какая-то проблема, лучше расскажи сразу.  
— Нет никакой п-проблемы, — нарочито безразлично пожал плечами Бурцев.  
— А что тогда? — если Терновой решил докопаться до правды, остановить его было невозможно. Ему действительно хотелось знать родственные ли они души. А проверить это можно было лишь одним способом. — Если это из-за первого раза, то да, может быть страшно и...  
— Я знаю.  
— Дань, даже если окажется, что мы... что мы не соулмэйты, ничего не изменится, — Олег старался об этом не думать, но чем судьба не шутит. — У меня появится четвертая звезда. Далеко не приговор. А твоя первая, — он взял Даню за руку, чтобы, отодвинув браслет, указать на место, где навсегда оставит свой след — будет носить мое... Блять.  
Не первая. И даже не вторая.  
Под браслетом, который Бурцев носил, не снимая, красовалась плеяда звезд. Сначала Олег понял лишь то, что их много. Через пару мгновений насчитал девять. Девять, черт возьми! Значит осталась последняя попытка. Значит, стыдился Даня вовсе не своей невинности.  
Совсем не ее.  
— Это... блять. Блять. Как? Я не понимаю. Ты же... — он даже слов подобрать не мог, настолько был... удивлен? Возмущен?  
Как этот мальчишка, сидящий напротив и смотрящий своими испуганными оленьими глазами, мог... успеть? Всех переплюнул.  
У Сереги, как не удивительно, красовалось лишь шесть звезд. Спасибо, наверное, жене, спасшей от пары-тройки лишних.  
У Софы, если они и были, то стерлись, ведь она уже давно встретила своего соулмэйта.  
Не то чтобы Олег следил специально, просто заметил — у Крис первая появилась туре.  
Макс. Свобода. Щеголял с восьмью метками.  
А Даня, Даня, на которого никто и подумать не мог, над которым даже иногда посмеивались, заработал все девять!  
— Олеж, только не ругайся... — Бурцев будто весь сжался под его тяжелым взглядом. — Э-это долгая история.  
— Долгая? И когда ты начал, если она, блять, уже долгая? — наверное, Олег не имел права реагировать так резко, пытаясь Бурцева пристыдить. Просто реальность оказалась слишком далека от того, что он себе представлял.  
— Не в этом смысле.  
— А в каком? В каком, Дань? — Терновой подорвался с места и принялся нервно расхаживать по кухне, собирая все углы. — Когда ты собирался мне сказать? Собирался вообще? Или думал и дальше тупо сливаться и все? И чего ты молчишь? Хоть сейчас скажи!  
— Я н-не з-знаю, что тебе сказать, — еле слышно выдохнул Даня.  
Его можно было понять. Никто не захочет, чтобы все вскрылось вот так, чтобы неподготовленный Олег орал, пытаясь хоть так выместить свое разочарование и, конечно, обиду. Терновой честно пытался взять себя в руки, пусть больше всего и хотелось развернуться и уйти, хлопнув напоследок дверью.  
— Ладно. Так. Давай спокойно, — Олег говорил это скорее самому себе. — Просто объясни — почему? Я даже подумать не мог, что ты...  
— Я понимаю, к-как для тебя это выглядит. Для всех, — Бурцев упорно не хотел поднимать взгляд от собственных рук. — Но все не так.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты не спал, — Терновой не хотел делать еще больнее, но и язык прикусить не мог, — со всеми подряд?  
— Не выставляй меня ш-шлюхой, пожалуйста, — голос Дани дрогнул. — У меня были свои причины...  
— Интересно же — какие? — прозвучало несколько насмешливо, но это была лишь защитная реакция. Еще бы, такой удар по и без того обостренному чувству собственничества. Больше не первый. И даже не второй.  
— Я влюблялся. Неважно насколько — месяц, неделю или пару дней. Каждый раз надеялся, что это мой соулмэйт. Я очень хотел его встретить и еще больше боялся, что у-упущу. Поэтому и пробовал, — Даня все-таки поднял глаза. И одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять — он не врет. Видимо и правда каждый раз, отдаваясь своей неслучившейся половинке, верил, что все это не просто так, что это то самое всеобъемлющее чувство, и каждый раз наивно ошибался. — Все вокруг постоянно встречали свои родственные души и выглядели такими счастливыми... — он провел пальцами по своему запястью, едва касаясь злополучных звездочек. — Первый раз я действительно был уверен, что это она, н-ну, та самая... О-одноклассница. Мы заканчивали девятый класс, и я должен был уйти в колледж. А в колледже много потрясающих, талантливых, так похожих на меня людей. Это... — он двинулся дальше, обводя следующую метку, — мои самые долгие отношения... Не смотри так только. Для меня и пару месяцев казалось целой вечностью. Потом я чувствовал себя слишком одиноким. Потом уходил на реалити и не хотел бросать с-своего... своего возможного соулмэйта.  
— Хватит. Не продолжай. Мне неинтересно.  
— Потом еще в туре...  
— В туре?! — ей богу, лучше бы он закрыл рот. Такого поворота событий Олег точно не ожидал. Да, они тормозили, долго ходили вокруг да около, не решались... Но кто мог успеть запудрить Даньке мозги, если они почти постоянно были вместе?  
— Между нами тогда еще ничего не было. Я думал, что ты со мной просто дружишь. Не хотел себя обнадеживать и... Так в-вышло. Я не жалею, но...  
— Но ты потратил свой последний шанс.  
— Осталась одна п-попытка.  
Олег не знал как на это реагировать, но начинал осознавать — на него свалилась огромная ответственность. Да, их тянуло друг к другу, и бушующие чувства порой не давали уснуть... Но были ли это те самые чувства? Те, которые так рьяно и так безуспешно пытался отыскать Бурцев.  
В отличие от Тернового, у которого еще было право на ошибку и не одну, Даня так рисковать уже не мог. Отнимать у него последую попытку стать счастливым было, по крайне мере, жестоко.  
— Я... Мне нужно подумать, Дань. И тебе тоже, — Олег устало прикрыл глаза. — Не нужно бросаться из крайности в крайность. Хватит.  
Естественно он ушел. Не мог оставаться у Дани, смотреть на него, представлять себе невесть что. Самым разумным было не рубить сгоряча, а отправиться домой, лечь спать и принимать какие-то решения уже на свежую голову. Вот только стоило ему выйти из даниного подъезда, как ноги сами понесли по всем окрестным дворам.  
Пусть уже наступила ночь, и холод пробирал до костей, Олег все еще шатался по кварталу, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть и точно заблудится в этом лабиринте домов. Он был и рад потеряться, забыв, где припарковал машину. Уезжать отсюда не хотелось. Терновой боялся, что до утра еще успеет довести себя, додумать подробности, которых не знал, и, честно говоря, знать не хотел. А так решение придет — и дом Бурцева в пяти минутах ходьбы. Времени передумать не хватит.  
Хотя какое тут решение? Несмотря на уязвленное самолюбие Олегу все еще хотелось быть рядом, сохранив все то, что между ними было. Но возможно ли это после вскрывшейся правды? Ревность и, что уж врать, некое отторжение, захлестнувшие в первые секунды после признания, быстро сошли на нет. Конечно, Дане шел только девятнадцатый год, и ошибок он совершил предостаточно, но это были его ошибки, череда его выборов. Олег был не вправе его осуждать и тыкать носом в прошлое, пусть и совсем недавнее. Куда больше его волновало, что у Данечки остался последний шанс. И, видимо, к десятой попытке мозги у пацана встали на место, раз он так осторожно к ней относился. Разве можно было, зная это, просить? Даже предлагать? Кто Олег такой, чтобы вдруг оказаться соулмэйтом такого солнечного мальчика? Слишком загнанный, слишком замкнутый, слишком... видимо, нерешительный. Будь посмелее, успел бы стать девятой, «безопасной» звездой на запястье. Или нет... Вдруг ощущения не врут? Может, это их единственный шанс стать счастливыми раз и навсегда.  
Вцепившись в эту мысль и не давая разуму возможности взять верх, Терновой развернулся, поспешив в обратном направлении. Бурцев все еще не спал. Открыл дверь почти сразу, замученный, расстроенный и удивленный. Видимо, думал, что Олег вообще уже не вернется.  
— Я... Дань, я не хочу лезть к тебе в душу, — Олег взял парня за плечи. — Не хочу говорить, что хорошо, а что плохо. И за тебя решать тоже не хочу. Ты уже достаточно обжигался, и «нет» будет самым правильным ответом. Это большой риск, но если ты чувствуешь хоть толику того, что чувствую я...  
Ответом ему стал поцелуй. За которым последовали и прикосновения, и мгновенно сбитое дыхание, робкие улыбки губы в губы. Значит, это сидело в них обоих. У Олега все еще не хватало смелости назвать это чувство любовью, но хотелось верить, что вот она — особенная связь, соединяющая родственные души.  
В считанные секунды они переместились из коридора в комнату и рухнули на кровать. Все происходило так быстро и так... естественно, что слепая надежда начинала кружить голову. Олегу стоило усилий, нависнув над Даней, все же отстраниться, давая шанс уйти, прекратить все это. Но Даня сам тянул руки, пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы и слепо целовал скулы, шею, подбородок — все, докуда только мог дотянуться.  
Значит «да». Значит, они должны попробовать.  
Между ними не было неловкости или смущения. Олег не хотел думать — почему именно. Он вообще не хотел думать, не хотел каждую секунду возвращаться мыслями к проклятым звездам. Он намеренно не смотрел на запястье, когда входил, только на данино лицо, исказившееся сначала от боли, а спустя несколько осторожных движений и от наслаждения. Им было потрясающе друг с другом. Чем не доказательство родства их душ?  
Но если бы все было так просто. Откинувшись на подушку, тяжело дыша, Терновой не сразу решился взглянуть. Прежде, когда звезда появлялась, он не чувствовал боли, даже жжения не замечал. Убедиться можно было только набравшись смелости и посмотрев. Задержав дыхание, Олег поднял руку и в темноте поднес ее к самым глазам, вглядываясь в узор на запястье. Узор, состоящий уже из четырех звезд. Окей, магии не случилось. Иначе все было бы слишком хорошо. А так не бывает.  
Бурцев, конечно, тоже все понял, задумчиво скользил пальцем по десятку звезд, обводя последнюю. Ему совершено точно было тяжелей, чем Олегу. Трудно представить, каково это — знать, что только что ты навсегда распрощался со своей судьбой.  
— Олег... — они молчали несколько минут. — Мы не...  
— Я понял.  
— Ты теперь у-уйдешь, — то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение. — У тебя еще есть возможность. П-попытки. И их много! А я бы все равно потратил свой шанс, глупо, бесполезно. Так, как все предыдущие... Лучше с т-тобой.  
— Может я сам решу? — у Олега в голове сформировалось четкое ощущение, что именно ему нужно. Точнее кто. — Может я не хочу их использовать? Может мне надоела постоянная погоня? Нахуй этих соулмэйтов. Плевать. Нам ведь хорошо вместе, да?  
— Д-да, — тихо отозвался Даня, стараясь не выдать срывающийся голос.  
— Это единственное, что важно. Мы чувствуем связь, и истинная она или нет решать не каким-то идиотским меткам, а нам с тобой. Девять их или десять — неважно. Никуда я не денусь. Не хочу никого искать. Уже нашел, — говоря это, Олег ни капли не сомневался, хотя на задворках сознания понимал, что однажды может о своем обещании пожалеть. Но здесь и сейчас это было единственным верным решением. Главное — убедить Даню.  
— У-уверен?  
— На десять из десяти.


End file.
